


Retribution's Sweet Touch

by Bloodywolf327



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Demons, Drama, F/M, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodywolf327/pseuds/Bloodywolf327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava Ire is a fifteen year old, Freshmen at Romans Titan High School. Bullied constantly between her fiery demon and the "Rats" in high school she is always in a bind till her one deathly agreement flips the table. Demons will be let loose and chaos will ravage the land but bemisted all the crazy secrets and dangerous situations, a love will bloom from the ultimate quest for retribution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Acquaintances and Old Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for Ava's Demon fans because there is not a lot of fanfiction that isn't straight up fluff or oneshots. I wanted my story to have a similar taste to the original story and I have to thank people that created fanart for Flaming Arrow, Patron contributor's, and the Original author of "Ava's Demon" for creating her story then working so hard to bring it forward to readers. They all inspired me so thank you so very much!  
> A special regards to Michelle Czajkowskii. Thank you so very much for what you have done and I wish best regards in any future endeavors to do whatever makes you most happy in life.  
> Another special regards to my brother who helped me edit and read my story till 2:30 in the morning! Thanks Bro and I expect your advice in the future as my editor! ;p

_**Clack**_. The chalk touches the board and makes a “ _shoop_ ” sound as the high school teacher writes in neat cursive for her English freshmen lecture. Your pen follows hot on the trail of each freshly written word. It’s a bare outline for the lecture she will be presenting to the class in a few minutes and you expect that is the only portion of the lesson that you will be receiving from class.

Not even a minute after she is done writing does the tardy bell ring for first period. A flood of girls and boys in white and light blue school uniforms rush through the classroom doors to sit down in their social grouped seats for attendance. You would be lying if you said it didn’t hurt a little to know everyone had chosen to have at least two empty desks away from you, but it’s been like this for you since your first “episode” at the beginning of the school year.  

With the students now quietly settled in their designated seats and roll taken care of, the teacher starts her lecture. Not even three words into the lecture do you hear your named whispered into your ear.

“ Ava~ “

You ignore the tempting voice and the urge to swat at its owner as she floats beside you lightly skimming your face with her hand. She glows bright orange as if she were on fire with ruby red eyes and horns, but her hand feels like ice being dragged across your face. Goose-bumps rise on your skin and a shiver runs down your spine as her hand stops on your face. The cold seems to uncontrollably spread from your cheek to your hand as you lose the ability to move it. Sitting horrified, you watch her take control of your body as she has done so many times and writes vulgar, rude comments directed at you.

You cannot help but let out the once building rage that boils inside from her daily stunts of humiliation and antagonizing release. The release is usually not very tactical though, as you start to yell in the middle of class, shaking your head and clenching it in your hands through thick brown locks of hair.

“ **STOP**! Leave me alone **DEMON**! **GO AWAY**! " 

Your eyes close with tears at the corners as you try to somehow expel the evil from yourself.  All you hear as she fades away into a fine fiery glitter is her sardonic voice.

“ Hrrmph! I wish I could permanently ‘go away' from you, but we both will have to deal with me appearing again and again, till you die. Goodbye for now, ugly cow. “

She has disappeared when you open your eyes, but a new evil is in front of you now tapping her foot at an irritated pace. You look up to see your English teacher with a scowl of disapproval on her face.

You can feel your classmates’ eyes beating down on you as your teacher begins to do an unsympathetic lecture of interrupting her class for no reason. The teacher is not pleased that you have interrupted her lectures at least fifteen times in the first two months of school. You cannot say anything to defend yourself as you have already tried to tell the truth, and lie, from getting sent to the too familiar Principal’s office. As many times as you have gone, all you have to do is sit down in the Secretary’s office and wait for your name to be called into the Head Honcho’s office. You have six class periods for an eight hour school day, but some days you can spend at most fifteen minutes in each room before heading to the Principal’s office, standing outside the classroom for punishment, or hiding in the girls’ restroom.

The class’s whispers grow louder to where you catch the words, “ **freak** ”, “ **psycho** ”, and “ **crazy bitch** ” between your teacher’s pauses for air. Growing fear starts a noticeable trembling throughout your body in front of all the judging eyes focusing on you. The red embarrassment on your cheeks flare as your teacher snaps at you for not looking at her and instead the ground, meaning you weren’t paying attention. You hear small snickers arise from the crowd as you close your eyes and tears arise on the corners. The classes’ pressure becomes a constricting hand around your neck where you feel like you can’t breathe.

You can’t do this. You just can’t deal with this.

You bolt out of the room with your backpack, shame, and fear. The class’s laughter can be heard as you rush down the hallway to one of the few hiding place you have left. The girls’ restrooms stall with your CD player playing and headphones on.

The metallic door easily opens to the alternating black and white colored tiled room. The bright lights overhead glimmer on the ceramic tiled floors and walls as you slowly walk in. You are ready to just crumple onto the floor of a locked stall and drown away your thoughts with music. Tiring thoughts of the unjust ruling, the uncontrollable fear, the shame and anger you can’t say, prove, or do anything to contradict their accusations. As you get a step closer to the farthest stall from the bathroom entrance, you hear the demon’s voice.

“ Hehehe. That was quiet the dash out of class you had taken, though I’m sure they won’t miss you. “

You freeze in your tracks and bite your lip in resistance at the remark by the demon behind you. The demon continues on with her sarcastic and mocking tone.

“ My, your classmates sure are loud. Anyone could have heard there laughter as you ran in fear... “

Don’t turn around, ignore her, she will leave. Still you stay frozen in place just staring at the stall of lockable safety.

“ Hmm, they have a word for you, don’t they? “

You can feel her icy hands slid onto your shoulders, the cold breaching the thin sweater. The freeze emanates off her face as she whispers, “Ah yes, I remember!“

Don’t turn around.

“ ** Coward. ** “


	2. Rats Within the Sewer System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava's regular day at and from school takes a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the tags at the top and leave a comment of what you think! Thank you all! :D

“I AM NOT A COWARD!" 

You shout as you turn to face where the voice came from, only to see yourself in the mirror. The image is daunting as your whole face is puffed up and red from crying, your brows are furrowed in anger and the figure of your anger is nowhere to be seen. Your classmates’ words echo in your head.

“ **Freak”**

“ **Psycho** ”

“ **Crazy bitch** ”

***CRASH***

Frustration takes over as you punch the mirror, shattering the glass with your bare balled fist. Shards of the reflective glass land into the sink, on the floor, and a piece in your hand. You bend over wincing in pain as a medium-sized, blood-covered shard sticks out between a pair of knuckles. The demon appears again, this time floating above the mirror mess, and grabbing her sides as a sickening crackle of laughter leaves her spectral body.

“ HAHAHAHHAHAHahahahehehehe! I didn’t think you would do it, but fantastically well done. Maybe using your stupidity against you was the way I should have tried to kill you in the first place! Hahaha… “

You disappointingly fell for one her ploys, though luckily she wasn’t trying to kill you this time around. You throw her a quick scowl, before the pain searing in your hand draws back your attention. Blood drips from your hand onto the ground as you figure out what you are going to do with this.

It’s not an option to go to the nurse’s office, because the nurse will have to end up calling the Orphanage Director. You really don’t want to explain this whole mess to him. Angering him is never a good thing and you seem to do it enough with the Principal calling him about your class outbursts. You don’t want to add anything else for him to punish you about at “home.”

You have barely any medical knowledge, but you know you should stop the bleeding by applying force. The question now is should you take out the shard? Well if you want the wound to close properly and not have anyone else to find out about this, you are going to have to remove the shard yourself.

Moving to the sink closest to the bathroom entrance and farthest from the mirror mess, you spot the demon quietly watching you. You angrily ignore her, grab your bag from the floor and continue with your plan.

After carefully pulling off your red sweater and taking out a pair of scissors from your backpack, you cut off the left sleeve to make into cloth bandages to fit in between your small fingers. A depressed sigh is released from your mouth as you cut off the last sleeve of your favorite sweater and roll up the material into bite-able mouth piece. With the bandages placed on the sink within quick reach, you bite the mouth piece, and ready yourself to take out the shard from your trembling bloody and bruised hand. This perks up the interest and commenting of the demon as she sits on the sink next to you to watch.

“ Oh~? You are going to pull it out? Let’s hope it gushes out enough blood for you to die! “

Her evil smile doesn’t make the comment, or what you are about to do next, any more comforting.

Taking in one more deep breath through your nose, you place your fingers lightly on the shard. You pull it out slowly in the direction that you think it entered your skin. A groan of pain and tears run down your face as you pull it out.

The blood flow is not any heavier after pulling out the fragment and you bandage up the wound. You hear an unhappy heavy sigh beside you as you spit the cloth material with your teeth imprints out of your mouth.

“ Well, that was boring. I’ll be back when something more interesting is going on in your pathetic life. “

The only thing that made you happier than hearing that the demon was leaving you alone was when you slowly curled your finger to close your bandaged up hand. Pain hits, but luckily, no stabbing sensation. The bloody fragment, now on the ground, was a clean pull. A soft sigh of relief slips from between your lips for the first piece of good news all day.

You pack up your scissors, whatever pieces of your sweater were left and clean up the drips of blood that fell to the floor. After looking at the glass on the floor, you peek out of the restroom to see if one of the janitors is around. Luck seems to be on your side as an elderly male janitor is rolling around a cleaning cart with a broom and dustpan.

You slowly walk over to the cart and speak to the old man changing the trash can in a quiet, soft voice.

“Hi. Uhm… can I borrow a broom and dustpan? I went to use the girls’ restroom and sort of made a mess…" You want to clean up the mess before anyone else gets hurt because of you.

He looks up from the small trash can, genuinely surprised to see you and replies happily.

“ Of course, miss. Just bring it back to me when you’re done. It’s nice to see someone of your age cleaning up there mess and taking responsibility, instead of placing it upon us elderly. “

Feeling a tad bit guilty and confused you ask, “But don’t you get paid for cleaning up messes?"

He brushes the top of his nose and looks up like he’s thinking when he speaks.

“ Well, yes, we are paid to clean up messes, but that doesn’t mean we are to be an abused commodity. Plus, if people can do things on their own, why not show you are capable of it and take responsibility? “

It made sense so you smile and nod your head in agreement to this wisdom. He gently smiles back then passes you the broom and dustpan. You read the name tag on the outfit of the janitor and say your thanks.  “Arayled Aded” went back to changing the trash can as you scurried to the restroom to sweep up the shards. You quickly finish up the job and return the broom and pan after seeing the time on a wall that held a school clock. The bells for the end of first period and beginning of second period classes of the day would be ringing soon.

Second period history went by without any distractions from the demon, but you got the occasional spit ball to the back of your head from patronizing classmates. You ignore them and focus on getting notes.

Third period music went terribly as when the class was to sing a chorus of “Jingle Bells” for the Christmas performance in two months, the fiery she-devil was back to cause trouble. She took control of your mouth to flip the peaceful song into a flurry of cuss words and a big F. U. to any religious student in the class as she fit in any religious controversies and impracticality. She only got to the third chorus of her song, before someone tackled your body to the ground and smacked you back into control.

You were separated and taken outside by the teacher. You were not allowed to sing anymore in class, and instead you would be sitting in the hall doing book work for the rest of the year in music. You simply nod with a pained look on your face as you really enjoyed singing. You sit on the cold floor of the hall angry at the cursed demon in you as your cheek swells and stings. You listen to the class sing the list of performance Christmas songs, till the bell rings for the end of third period.

Fourth period was lunch, but you didn’t eat. You hid in any place you could from the bullies that looked for you. Hiding in a locker of the boys’ locker room full of sweaty clothes from a stranger was better than the humiliating torture for the entertainment of your rat look-a-like bullies. The gang “ **Rats** ” was known for any single or combination sign of membership, light blue eyes, pointed fake white and blue rat ears, or a white and blue face mask. The more signs the higher in rank the member you were dealing with.

On really bad days with the group’s temper, your face would be forced into a used toilet until you said what people wanted, or dumped and trapped into a small, dark and stinky garbage bin till the hour long period was over, as nobody continued to sit on top of the plastic lid. Hiding was the only chance to last the day from those monsters called “your peers”.

The fourth period bell rang and you popped out of the locker as fast as possible to escape without being seen. This hiding spot has been working well for the last few days of school.

As you head to fifth period you are revolted to see a junior with the signing ears and eyes from the bullies group, standing and waiting by your classroom door. He gives you a glaring smile from beneath blonde hair as you walk near him to enter the room, only to be stopped by his arm blocking your way. Your attempts to move past him are met with retaliation as he pushes you up against the wall with your hands above your head. With you stopped he starts to speak in a cynical tone.

“ We missed you freak, especially Maggie. Where were you? “

You look down and away from him trembling, “N-nowhere."

An evil grin laces his freckled face as he gets closer to your own, much more than you are comfortable with, and sniffs you. He shrivels back in disgust at the scent and laughs as he looks over you with his hand still holding your wrists.

“ So, you were with a boy? Finally getting your cherry popped freak? Hahahahhaha! “

"NO!" 

The anger that arose in your voice could not amount to what boiled under your skin as you struggled to free his grasp of your small wrists. Where you got this anger you have no idea-

Then you see the fiery demon touching your shoulder. The touch for the first time was oddly hot. It felt good as if her fiery energy was surging into you.

As people passed by you in the hall, only a slight few gave you a sparing glance and then moved along, yet here was a demon, who tried to kill you on a daily, helping you? The situation confused you immensely.The energy lasted long enough for you to push him off onto the ground, but that didn’t stop him from getting back up and smiling wildly for the fight. The demon disappeared away looking angrier than before, as the blonde easily grabs you by the wrists again. His hold is tighter than before, causing you to yelp in pain. He gives you a sly smile as he takes your face by the chin to look him in the eyes.

“ Yeah, you’re right….No male would want to touch a babyish wacko like you… then were you hiding in the male’s restroom… gym… trash… locke-? “

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" 

Rashly, you interrupt him listing hiding places by piping up a lie to protect your hiding place. He looks shocked with wide eyes for a few seconds as you continue.

“B-but we don’t do a-adult stuff, just a lot of snuggling…"You are blushing red from just mentioning about ‘adult stuff.’

The boy’s eyelids lower to half way with a slight frown and he throws you to the ground. You cringe in pain as you land on your wounded hand. His voice is disproving, suspicious, and angry as he speaks.

“ Fine. Let’s say you do have a ‘boyfriend’, that is still not going to stop us from making you a part of our hourly entertainment. Also, stop hiding because you made the boss mad. He was expecting to hear you scream today, but that didn’t happen with you playing hid-and-seek so well. “

He’s standing over you while his tone darkens with a creepy smile as he looks over your body from head to feet.

“Expect punishment that is worse than anything you have received so far, to make up for his disappointment. See you around, freak.“ He pats your head as he skips off whistling a happy tune.

You shiver in fear at what the slight suggestive references of what they will be doing next to you for their “boss.”

You don’t know, or understand, what you did to deserve getting treated like this, but you know it’s not right. You were never bullied as harshly as this at your old school, and nobody in the school is doing anything when you complain because they all think you are crazy. You curse the demon for all this unhappiness. You wouldn’t have had to leave the old orphanage, if she had not made you act so terribly to those who wanted an emotional bond with you. You would not have had to transfer to a new orphanage and this new terrible high school. Shaking off the thoughts and pain of your hand, you head into your fifth period math class tardy and depressed.

Sixth period science comes and goes quickly as you sit in your seat taking notes, gaze at the garden outside the window occasionally, and wonder why the demon helped you when she wants you dead. These actions and thoughts repeated till the bell to go home rang.

You wish you could be happy going home, but you have to walk an hour through dangerous downtown late at night to get “home”, since classes at **_Romans_** _Titan High School_ ends at **_7:15_** _P.M._

You take the front gates and go around the school to get downtown, avoiding “Rats” that are sure to be hanging out at the back entrance. On the sidewalk as you make your way around the school you spot Maggie Lavici in the school greenhouse garden tending to the flowers. Questions arise in your mind as you want to ask her why she is joining the “Rats”, as you near the greenhouse. As soon as you come into Maggie’s sight an angry glare stops you in your tracks, and makes you disconcertingly turn back towards the pavement. Passing the greenhouse you give her one last sorrowful glance, before heading for the neon lights of down town.

The rainbow of neon glows well in every which way and direction as you travel on the reflective sidewalk and pass unlit alley ways. The October breeze over your thin uniform sends a shiver throughout you without your sweater, but the cold wind doesn’t stop busy customers from leaving and entering buildings bearing the shine of bright lights. There are various businesses downtown that partake in the night-glow and midnight strollers ready to pay for something legal or not. A lady strolling past you in high heels and an outrageously, showy dress with small purse in hand, heads over to a running parked car. You don’t wait around to see her poke her head in the rolled down window for some conversation, then get in the car.

Making your way past a club you can’t help but notice the music blaring to the point someone could mistake the music’s origin for being played outside. The music is annoyingly loud till the growing roar of engines mute out any and every other sound. As you turn to the quickly approaching source of the noise, bright lights blind you momentarily. A few seconds after your eyes adjust you can make out the hot machines. They zoom past you, warming the breeze as it swoops back your hair and skirt. Motorcycles and a large gang of them from looks of it. There are more than twenty beastly bikes zipping by on the street. One after another, some in pairs, the motorcycles zoom across the black pavement, leaving the taste of rubber and gasoline in the air. The taste though is somehow sickly sweet and draws you in to stare as they zoom by.

Hypnotized by the taste and the amazing image of their red tail lights burning glow through the neon of downtown life, you don’t realize someone has approached behind you. A cold, leathery hand slips over your mouth and around your small body. Your small figure is being carried against your protest and the neon is quickly distancing away as you are forced into the closest dark alleyway.

Harshly shoved up against frigid brick wall with your hands above your head by the wrists, the scene feels very familiar. When you look up, terrifyingly you know why. With wide eyes of shock you see it’s the same blonde-haired, freckled rat-boy that pinned you up to the wall at school. A dark grin and an evil lustful look shines from his blue eyes as he nears to whisper in your ear.

“ Told you I would be seeing you around freak… “

Revolted by his hot breath on your neck and ear your body shivers in disgust and rejection. His free leather-gloved hand slides down your shirted waist to your thighs underneath your skirt like a cold blooded snake. Your fear and anger bursts as you screech in his ear so close to your mouth.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!" 

Twisting and turning your body violently to escape his grasp in his stunned state you are thrown onto the icy paved ground. Scraps and cuts from the rough ground don’t amount to anything as you feel a heavy kick to your gut. Curling in pain you can do nothing as he pins you again this time to the floor. The weight he places has no restraint as he sits on your legs and leans onto your bruised wrists. He crazily laughs, leans down to your ear as he starts to unbutton your shirt. You can do nothing, but shake and stare into the dark night in horror as your mind scrambles for a way to escape.

“ I was planning to be gentle out of personal taste, but your giving more struggle than it’s worth. “

Your mind falls upon a memory as he’s done speaking.

"B-but you s-said ‘no male would want to touch a babyish wacko’ like me?!" 

He pauses, lifts up to look at you than bursts into laughter. Laughter like you had just told an extremely funny joke, but you sit bouncing between fear and anger as tears slip from your eyes.

“HahahahaHaahaha! You think I’m doing this because I want to?! Hahahahahaha… No. I’m doing this because I need to. I want to rank up to receive my mask and providing you this punishment was the only way instructed by our Boss. Now, shut up and let me enjoy what little you have to offer.“ 

You see no escape, no way out as you lay on the ground, but something seems to be missing? Oh yeah, your demon surprisingly isn’t here. She strangely hasn’t popped up since you first saw this monster in the hall.

Hopeless anger and meaningless thoughts start to blur your mind as you tightly close your eyes and accept what doings will occur. Just as you feel your shirt pulled open to expose your small bra and breasts, the heavy lug suddenly falls onto your chest.

Closed eyes and shaking you don’t realize the hold on your wrists is lessened till all the heavy weight once on you is gone. You hear a clank of metal drop to the ground as your eyes pop open in shock. A young man stands before you with a pair of violet eyes that burn with a fearsome crimson glow, drawing you in just like the red tail lights of the motorcycles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and did you spot the reference? :3  
> If not that's okay, I'll post the answer right here.  
> ROMANS Titan High School 7:15 p.m. => Romans 7:15 Bible reference  
> Romans 7:15 = "I do not understand what I do. For what I want to do I do not do, but what I hate I do."  
> Leave a comment why you think I placed this here and if I should keep placing random references to pop up occasionally! :3


	3. Problematic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new perspective (or two) hope everybody enjoys! ^w^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* Sigh *

A deep breath of hot air is pushed between your cold, cracked lips as you look back to your family’s property. Over forty acres of land, the large estate has an enormous mansion full of pretty things, pretty perfect people, and pretty pleasing purposes, but nothing there makes you happy… at least not anymore.

In the final glance before you place your helmet on, invisible regret and anger shuffles across your mind like the October breeze that passes through your short, violet hair. After standing the Black 2013 Victory Judge motorcycle and kicking up the kickstand, you rev up the motorcycle’s engine.

As you start to ride, your thoughts and feelings are easily drowned out. The roar of the beastly machine is thrilling to hear. Air whips across your gloves and slips past your leather jacket leaving a refreshing sting against your chest. The sting hitting your dark shirt, it reminds you of the approaching winter season.

Winter is the only time when you are not questioned for wearing baggy, dark clothing, or using your pipe as a breathing device. A season of white, cold freedom is the time you can hang out with the rebel gang in town, pipe lit with your favorite sweet and smoky pinewood tobacco, or breathing in the fumes of burning rubber and petrol as the white, snow covered road is marked with tire tracks. A time and place far away from the constant antagonizing voices outside and inside your head.

The usual exhilarating feeling of freedom when you ride is chained down today. You are driving across black asphalt leading to a cursed place. A place that is closest to hell, Romans Titan High School.

Upon arrival to the school parking lot, the thought of ditching crosses your mind more than once, as you slowly search for a parking spot in the small designated student area. Much to your disappointment, you find you are left with three options for your late arrival to the jam-packed school. Your options are to park in the far back end of the lot, park in the specially designated areas, or by the fire lane curb at the front of the school with the time constriction of ten minutes to get to your first period class.

Parking at the far end of the lot is immediately marked off your options. It would take you at least ten minutes to get the front of the school if you parked in the far back. Under the set circumstances of your parents and the school, you can’t afford another tardy to shape, or form, an absence in the school system, otherwise you’ll be held back… again. You’re already eighteen years old, yet still a sophomore in high school, held back for lack of attendance, and that would only be the beginning of your family’s criticism of you.

The specialized spacing for the principal, the secretary, and disabled should be tempting options, but your pride won’t let you. The Principal is a mockery and a figurehead for the evil that parades through the majority of the town it owns. The Secretary is a blathering simpleton, and you don’t feel like you should be an asshole to take up handicap parking when there is nothing wrong with you. Well, nothing wrong that a smoke of your pipe can’t fix….

The bright red fire lane with a “friendly” towing sign right next to the zoned curb is your only option. It’s not the most desirable choice, but it will hopefully give you enough time to get to class for attendance, ask your teacher to go to the “restroom” and re-park your vehicle. Finally parked on the fire lane, five minutes is left for you to get to your first period class, Advanced Calculus, on the fourth floor. Damn the schools organization of freshmen and senior courses by level of floors as you run for an elevator.

You get inside the classroom just as the bell rings. Bent over and panting heavily for breath right in front of the door, you don’t realize someone has approached you, till you see black shoe flats and hear an unhappy, familiar voice.

“ Odin Arrow. Please get to your assigned seat, so I can take attendance without any further interruptions. “

As you rise back up to your full heighten stance at 6’3” you look down to see your math teacher looking up with a furrowed brow and an angered face you know well. The infuriated mood of all the teachers at this school is something you’ve grown accustomed to over the last two years. An unamused glare causes her to flinch back and speak with her pitch slightly heightened as trying to preserve her authority.

“M-Mr. Arrow! G-Get to your s-seat!“ She stutters as pointing you to your seat in the back of the classroom by the window.

Without a word you waltz to your seat passing your classmates’ obvious attempts to avoid eye contact.

People that don’t follow under Titan’s rule, or hold no value, suffer. Falling under those that are troublemakers, you are an outcast to classmates and subjected to poor treatment from the teacher. Their treatment doesn’t bother you though, as you manage to sustain an average 4.0 GPA in each of your classes and tend to scare your classmates more than they frighten you.

Attendance starts as you impatiently listen to the teacher’s annoying voice begin from the bottom of the list. Leaning your head into your hand and elbow on desk, you lazily look out the window to the school parking lot to make time pass a little bit faster with a preoccupied mind. The view is nonchalant as the white and black school colors flourish over the land. The scene reminds you of a dull 1930's film as there seems to be no color at all. Black and white interchange as the school’s title is promptly displayed in a narcissistic fashion of various sizes over any available spacing within sight.

The colors, the design, and the propaganda shoved down ones throat on school grounds is just Titan’s style to reinforce the hold he has over the town.

‘ How fitting that the black and white prison matches the staff and prisoners. ’

A depressed sigh is released, and you remove the pessimistic thought from mind.

Flashes of red and blue grab your attention as they interrupt the prison cluster of black and white. The hand on your cheek drops to your desk as your violet eyes open wide with dismay when you see what the cause is. A cop car is next to where you left your motorcycle on the fire lane. Shit!

You get up from your desk and rush over to the teacher who is still doing attendance by a raise of hands. She doesn’t look up from the clipboard as she speaks to you with a bored tone.

“I will be with you in just a moment. Sarah Clippers?“ A hand from the class rises and she continues on.

" I need to go to the bathroom. "

You are hoping you can get to the cop and move your car before he gets a tow truck. It’ll be one thing to get a ticket; it’ll be another if the motorcycle gets towed! First of all the motorcycle isn’t yours, but your older brother’s. Secondly, you are more fearful of what he will do than your parents, if he finds out you got it impounded!

A look of annoyance shrouds the math teacher’s face as she finally acknowledges your presence and stops to grudgingly speak.

“ I tell you to wait, because I want to finish attendance, then you go ahead and deny me of my want and selfishly ask your own? Give me one good reason, why I should give you what you want? “

Irritation and self-consciousness perks up as you think for a reason away from the unreasonable bitch. At your moment of desperation a shock wave of cold ice hits the back of your neck, and then you are watching a movie.

Watching a movie instead of playing the part, as your always lurking demon takes control.

Like a light switch flicked from on to off, the once chattering and carelessly happy class is dead silent with fear and dread. Fear from the unnatural aura of deathly pressure that takes over the classroom, and dread at finding that anyone could have the negative energy centered on them. When the demon slowly speaks, chills ride up the spines of people from the ice in his tone. He has a bad habit of letting everyone know he is here for the show.

" We both know that I am going to leave. It is just a matter of whether you give your acceptance happily, or not… "

The teacher drops the clipboard and takes a shaky step back as he steps toward her. Trembling and on the verge of tears she presses herself against the chalk board to create distant. Distance from the terrifying glare of complete dominance, and what truly scares her. His eyes. His ominous cruel eyes are missing an important element of something to them that she can’t figure out what exactly.

Unbeknownst to the teacher, she is in front of the glowing violet and red eyes of a predator. A predator that spares only the weaker prey unworthy of his claws.

" Now, you answer. "

His tone is nothing more than a cold command and she somehow finds her voice to pipe up an answer.

“ Pl-please g-go. “

The entire class tensely watches as he walks out the door and turns from sight. They calm down when the darkened feeling of aura disappears and join in on a class sigh. They are about to start back up class chatter, but when they spot him leaning in, they freeze, and he speaks.

" M-mark me on the a-attendance sheet as p-present. I-I’ll be back to p-pick up my stuff at the e-end of class. "

Odin’s tone was lighter and no dark aura seemed to cover the class this time, but not even a breath of air was taken, or let out, till after the sound of his footsteps were gone. The difference in attitude and experience left the class in a confused state of discussion. The teacher unhappily marked him present on attendance, and called a day of self-study to rebuild her destroyed composure for next period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to comment on whether you enjoyed what I did with this chapter, or I need to critique it some! Planning to have the next chapter up some time next weekend!  
> Thank you for reading! ^w^


	4. Red and Blue, Green, and... Brown?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin arrow's mundane day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so starting back up with updates yayyyyyyy~ more info to feed my story~~~

In the elevator riding down to the first floor, you feebly try to make a quick mental plan of how to deal with the cop. The objectives are you want to avoid losing your bike and Pedri taking over the show again this morning. Pedri will take control of your body and make your decisions, when you cannot make up your mind in panicked situations. He also has a habit of forcing doubt into your mind by questioning your choices and thoughts. Even if you keep your demon at bay with a smoke barrier, it doesn’t hold back the self-doubt that has grown and haunted you from childhood…

Rushing out of the building in a run that turns into a speed walk. You shout out, “H-hey! W-wait a m-minute!”, to the light navy-blue uniformed officer. It’s more than likely not in your best interest to rush up on a cop. Upon catching his attention from the scribble pad taking down your license plate number, he’s passing you a bored glance and asks, “Sir, is this your vehicle?”

“ Y-Yes. Sorry about this. I don’t mind a ticket, but U-uhm ca-can I ju-just m-move it? Instead of it being t-towed? "

The police officer sighs at the request and speaks begrudgingly with the task of talking to you. " I already filled out the paperwork… " He looks at you again to guess your age as he lingers with his words. " …Sir. Anyways, I need to look at your license, registration, and insurance. "

* Sigh * " Fine. "

Scrambling through your pockets for your wallet and keys, you pull out your driver’s license. Passing the license to the officer as you go to open the hidden compartment of the motorcycle under the seat, you are stopped by the first sound of life to the officer’s voice.  

" The RICH Arrow family, huh? " The sickening interest held in his tone pulls a subtly bitter and reluctant reply from you.

“ Ye-yeah... so w-what? " Paused with your hands resting on the seat compartment slightly tense and grasping the leather. Is he…?

" Well… I haven’t called for a tow truck yet… " Turning around to face the voice showering a gleeful and sly undertone, you aren’t surprised by his next action.

" And this paperwork is so easily ruined and lost throughout my busy day… " He pulls the paper from his notepad and holds it out towards you. You are surprised by the sensation of disappointment that rises in your chest by the gesture. You should know by now everyone has a price in this town.

The greed and twisted smile of this dirty cop makes you yearn for his earlier dull reaction. The implied proposition should be making his contorted face and out gesturing hand momentarily tolerable from his view… but from yours it just makes him look more pathetic and disgusting than anything. You snatch back your license from his other hand.

You don’t try to hide your opinions from appearing on your face as you coldly reply to him. 

" I don’t ne-need your se-services. "

The officer’s smile fades to a bitter grimace at the rejection of his offer and pulls out his phone. " Fine. Don’t accept my generous offer… "

Not the first time you’ve rejected a “generous offer” and won’t be the last. You don’t stick around to listen to the corrupt trash call the tow company to take the motorcycle away.

* Sigh * One of two objectives completed, but now Olai will have to find out his motorcycle got impounded… You ignore always watching Pedri and go to a solitary corner. You need to smoke him and your concerns temporarily away with your bent pipe.

The fumes hold a soothing burn going down and an easy thin stream blown back out. A light fuzziness grows in your head as the deep hum of the demon’s presence fades from sound and sight. Just like breathing to you now and nearly as essential for sanity. The cold fall breeze lightly whips away the exhaled warm smoke and you enjoy the alternating touch of warm and cold on your face. You carry on the relaxing puffs of burnt mixed plants, till just before the end of first period. Staying good on your word, you return for your stuff in the class room as the bell rings, and leave in silence for the next class.

The next two senior classes, literature and science, go by in a mundane-melded fashion and you wait for lunch time to go find your target. She is associating with the enemy, and you need to change her fickle mind before it’s too late for her. If you’ve listened to anything from Pedri that has slipped past the smoke barrier, things worse than school torment is coming and you need to attain as many allies as you can get.

She’s in her freshman class right now seated next to the window. All you can see is her green curly hair and tan skin showing from her light blue and white uniform as she looks out the window. She’s paying more attention to the view outside than the teacher explaining a chapter of literature at the board. And from the teacher’s expression, you aren’t the only one who’s spotted her. You side-step out of view from the windowed-door and lean against the wall to wait quietly. Calmly waiting for the teacher to get done yelling at Maggie, before sending her out of the classroom. As soon as she’s outside and the door closes shut, you greet her.

" Hey, M-Maggie. Di-did you thi-think about what I s-said? "

" Oh no…. Not YOU again! Can you just LEAVE ME ALONE!? I’m already having a BAD day, and I don’t need it to be made WORSE by your NONSENSE. "

So, no… she didn’t think it over. You stand up and face her trying to emphasis the seriousness of the matter.

" You really ne-need to li-listen to what I ha-have to s-say! Ter-terrible thi-things wi- "

" You KEEP it up like this STALKER, I’ll ask my NEW friends to get RID of you! " There is a dangerous glare to her green eyes as she interrupts you. 

" IF I don’t do that myself FIRST! "

The frustrated and cold tone suggests she’s telling the truth… What a monster… Are you really any better though? You need a smoke. Well this isn’t working. * Sigh *

" I’ll ta-talk to you another ti-time when you are ca-calmer and more se-sensible… Just fair warning, ha-hanging with that cr-crowd won’t get you what you wa-want. " Somber and stern in your convictions.

" And HANGING with you WILL? HA! I’ll try my luck with the freaks that dress like rats… "

Her sarcastic and bitter tone doesn’t sound too pleased to be with that group any more than yours… You leave her on that small note of confusion. Pedri’s words are a getting a little too loud for your head to stand to aching in rhythm with the emptiness of your stomach.

After a smoke break, you buy your first meal of the day. A tuna-fish sandwich in wish-washy hope of a substitute for salmon, but as expected the tuna-fish is a disappointment. You eat your food in an empty hall way on the first floor. The bell rings and it’s no longer empty, but thriving with a sea of bustling freshmen. You are like a giant light pole compared to the students you tower over. Students push past you to their next class or friends. You stuff your mouth full as you finish your sandwich and head to your freshman art course. Certain classes you could pass an exam for credit and certain one’s you can’t.

In your seat next to the window viewing the hallway you see a very short girl pushing her way through the crowd. The mystery shorty’s long brown hair is easy to follow through the thinning waves of white and light blue. It’s even easier to see when she suddenly is up against a gray wall of the hall. The white ears against blonde is easy to spot. You sit there, glaring out at the power and daily torment exacted by the rats at Titan’s orders to conform the people. Powerless and numb is how you feel as the fiend shoves her up the wall with his lingering group.

Surprise raises through you as the girl bursts forward a sudden resistance to their actions. The girl interestingly enough shoves the taller male off her and Pedri suddenly appears with keen interest too. Dragonflies strangely start to appear as you both keep watching, but dematerialize after a few seconds of fluttering about. As quickly as the resistance had started, it ended. The group pins her again, backs off, the girl goes to class, and the bell rings. Even though nothing came out of her resistance Pedri reacted to her… Note to self: new target acquired.

Her willingness to even show a slight fight against the Rats is more than the majority of the school’s student body would do. You plan to confront the brunet after school today. Before contacting home about the screw up that occurred earlier would be in your best interest. The household probably already knows by now and are just waiting for contact from you. Well they will have to be patient, you are trying to gain more allies for the family.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I keep the coloring on the words? :I


End file.
